


Safe

by samcroqueen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breathplay, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fingerfucking, Happy Ending, Magic Fingers, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Possessive Sex, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Slow Burn, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samcroqueen/pseuds/samcroqueen
Summary: Side Story to EnduringDuring a ferocious thunderstorm, James finds himself on Elizabeth's doorstep soaking wet and seeking safety.The tension between the two is both suffocating and overwhelming.Pain, hurt and longing.Its all been building to this moment.(Taken from a current active roleplay on facebook)





	Safe

** __" And my arms will be but a shield to protect you from the oncoming storm"__ **

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DbPsIWto5PY>

**(Elizabeth)**

A flash of lightning illuminates the shadow of the figure that stands by the window, and rain thunders against the glass, each new wave rattling the fragile panes.

Elizabeth shudders as another flash of lightning stretches across the dark sky, the lights in the room flickering ominously as the power threatens to once again go out. The weather report had predicted that the worst of the storm was yet to hit them and that they should expect the loss of power sometime overnight.

Another loud boom of thunder rumbles across the sky as Liz finally draws the curtains closed and retreats to the bed, pulling the thick covers around her before fixing her glasses and picking up the report she'd been working on before becoming distracted.  
The truth being she'd been distracted long before the storm had started, her mind constantly drifting back to her and James conversation in the Café the day before, her lingering guilt of having yet to tell Steve of his whereabouts, she was actively avoiding both calls from him and Tony at this point.

Her phone buzzes with yet another notification from Tony, talking about the Accords was the last thing she wanted to be thinking about right now. She swipes the message from the screen lighting up the image set as her display, a hazy photo of Little Addy in her incubator at the hospital another pang of guilt hits her as she switches the screen off and tosses the device to the depths of the bedsheets.

Thunder rumbles loudly once again, causing the lights to flicker off quickly followed by three heavy thumps against the door to her room.

"Perfect timing " she mutters to herself, climbing from the bed to pad to the door.

The hallway outside her door is dimly lit by the emergency safety lights, forcing her to squint at the hulking shadowed figure standing outside her door.  
"James?"

**(James)**

James had woken up from another haunting flashback. The scenes that played before his mind's eye were horrific. It forced him to wake up in a cold sweat and rushing to the bathroom to puke. Had he really done all those unforgivable things? Of course, he had. Shaking with the aftermath of his hurling and the remnants of his nightmarish flashback, he moved from hugging the toilet to get in the shower.  
  
He wanted nothing more than to forget it. Forget it all. The only thing that came to mind was Elizabeth. Those soft warm brown eyes and her soothing touch. It drew him in. Maybe she could help him? Stepping outside after getting dressed he soon realized his shower was pointless with it coming to a torrential downpour outside. No sooner than he stepped outside he was soaked to the bone.  
  
It would be a lie if he said he didn't know where she lived. James had followed her home one day to scope out her living situation. Was it wrong of him to break in unnoticed to learn about her more? Yes. But it was the assassin in him. Something he was going to have to work on. No doubt.  
  
The storm meant nothing to him as he travelled to her apartment. Knocking on the door, no sooner than his knuckles meeting the hard surface the lights went out. The emergency lights dimly lit the hall, it didn't matter he could still see without issue. Looking at the woman he had been seeking dressed down to sleep by the looks of it, James lowered his head almost shamefully. How could he even bring up the fact he had a nightmare, I mean memory, and sought out her for comfort?  
  
Working his jaw as he fought to find the right words, James eventually gave up and sighed heavily. "May I come in..? I'm soaked and cold.." his voice was soft. Vulnerable even with how light he kept his tone, barely above a whisper.

**(Elizabeth)**

Despite the lack of light in the hallway to illuminate his face she could almost straight away tell that something was wrong, that something had happened to bring him here to her door, she could practically see the waves of anxiety coming off of James, the way his eyes refused to meet her own, like his own personal storm was raging inside him battering away at his soul, and yet he'd come to her.  
  
How he knew where she was staying would be a question for later, right now they had other things to worry about, like could a genetically modified soldier catch a cold?  
  
"Yeah no, of course, come in... I'll get you a towel" his metal arm is freezing to the touch as she pulls him inside the room, the door shutting behind them. Water drips steadily from the edges of his clothes, rivulets running off his arm and dripping onto her, a small puddle forming under him soaking the carpet, the cold water a shock as it hits her skin, swiftly pulling her from her thoughts.  
  
"I'll find a towel, just uh...don't move" she tries to sound stern, like she's in control of the situation, like she hasn't totally lost her senses when he appeared at her door like there aren't a thousand thoughts rushing through her head as she comes back from the bathroom with a stack of towels, almost knocking into him in the process.  
  
"Here. You must be freezing" she speaks quietly, her voice calm and gentle as she hands him the towels, as she gently sweeps a lock of wet hair away from his face.

**(James)**

It came as a shock to him as she immediately reached for his bionic arm to pull him inside the apartment. Watching her stumble over herself could be thought as adorable, flustered even. Something he was strangely attracted to. How she acted as if everything was under control yet she was panicking trying to find a solution. It was the Stark in her. Having known her father and brother before her.

Listening to her direction James stood stock still as he dripped water onto her carpet. Well he stood still for a moment before he bent at the hips to start unlacing his boots. Piece by piece he peeled his soaked clothes from his body, tossing the heavy articles of wet fabric by the door. He had managed to get down to grasping his belt buckle to undo it by the time Elizabeth returned with a stack of towels.

He could have laughed at her assumption of him being freezing. If she only knew what freezing actually meant. Sure it was cold but nothing compared to what he was used to. James wished to never feel that type of bitter cold ever again. Taking the towels from her James dropped them at his feet though keeping one in his hand to start off with. The soft-touch of Liz brushing away his wet hair from his face forced him to pause. Steel-blue hues lifted to meet her worried gaze. Maybe he should open his mouth and explain why he was there?

"I had a flashback.. Didn't want to be alone.."

He mumbled as if he was ashamed of his actions. Holding her gaze a little bit longer James then moved to start drying his muscular and scarred body. Thick bulky muscles layered over his frame with pale skin pulled taut, every dip and curve of his physique enhanced by his genetic modification and fifty plus years of working out and fighting. His left shoulder where his collarbone started was a mess of raised mauled scars that seamed flesh to metal. Other various scars of different shapes and severity littered his body.

**(Elizabeth)**

She can't help the way her face heats up when she re-enters the room to find him undressing, and is more than thankful for the lack of light in the room to hide her embarrassment and the colour in her cheeks.  
  
She can't help the way her eyes take in every inch of him, from his wet hair to his hypnotizing blue eyes, to the small droplets of water that remain on his chest, having escaped being swept away by the towel, the droplets that catch on the ridged edges of his scars, his chest and arm littered with them, like cruel brushstrokes, it's a little too close for comfort.  
  
A shiver of cold sweeps over her, a quiet moan in response to the chill escapes her and the lock of hair quickly falls from her hand as she pulls away. She Almost misses his words of explanation to his being there as she turns away from his towering frame, putting distance between them, and pulls her discarded cardigan off the back of a chair, quickly sweeping it over her bare arms and back, quick to cover the scar that lay there.

  
  
"The storm?" she asks, keeping her back to him still as she threads her arms through the sleeves. She'd seen more than one Soldier return from war and had their PTSD triggered by loud thunder or storms, fireworks, loud crowds of people, more times than she'd like to admit while working as a Psychologist in the army for a year. More than once had she worn the bruises inflicted by Soldiers out of control with terror, she was all too well aware of what it felt like to be both the doctor and the patient in these situations.  
  
She'd given Tony his fair share of bruises whilst during her own panic attacks, her own dreams haunted by nightmares of the past. She could understand the feeling of intense loneliness that came with such fear.

**(James)**

The moment he met her gaze he was frozen in place. Like she had seen the most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes on. It caused him to tense, his breath getting lost in his throat. James couldn't find a word that described how he felt at that moment. Having the ability to analyze even the slightest of movements and see in the fucking dark, he noticed her shiver. Was it because of him or the cold?  
  
Desire shot through him like a high calibre bullet as the moan left her. A growl rumbled from deep within him, it was the beast pacing with anticipation and carnal need. Swallowing thickly James took a soft breath to settle himself. He was glad that no sound had left him though that hungry beast refused to calm down within him. It scared him. Having never felt so strongly to someone.  
  
Why did he feel colder when Liz walked away? Steel-blue hues didn't miss the raised flesh of scars across her back and arms, though her hair covered most of it from view. Many questions bombarded him at once. A deep curiosity of how she got the scars. The question that fell from her lips brought his attention back to her. What about the storm? He wondered for a brief second before realizing what she was subtly asking. Putting the towel over his head to start drying his dripping dark locks.  
  
"I guess.. Had to relive a few memories.. I knew it would be s a f e here.."

**(Elizabeth)**

Liz feels her way over to the bed, unaware of his steely gaze targeted at her back, she's careful not to knock into anything on her way, pulling herself up onto the edge of the bed, tucking her bare legs underneath her, her dark hair falling haphazardly around her face as she finally turned her attention back to him.  
  
something long-buried stirred inside her as she watched him run the towel through his hair, the way his muscles tensed and flexed as he moved, her own hands subconsciously gripping the sheets tightly beneath her the way her thighs shifted together oh so slightly, hopefully unnoticeable. Slapping herself mentally as she tried to refocus her mind on more appropriate thoughts, tried to ignore how absolutely sinful he looked without a shirt on...dead cats...tony in a thong. If her face wasn't beet red before if definitely was now.  
  
She tried not to let her mind wander any further as he spoke, this was serious, not time to be thinking about super soldiers without shirts on, he'd come to her because she was safe, he felt safe with her, this was serious she had to be serious.  
  
"I'm glad you trust me enough" she finally stuttered, mentally slapping herself again for the stupidity of her words, it's like she was an awkward teenager all over again.  
  
"But I'm glad...you came to me....I mean"

**(James)**

Why did he follow her to the bedroom? Why did he admire the way her hips swayed and dipped with each careful step? Why did he have to fight this animalistic urge to just pick her up, tossing her to the bed before taking her like no man before him? Winter was growling. Panting even like the beast. Pupils blown wide with desire as he just about salivated. Poor Bucky was a flustered mess. Wanting nothing more than to give her what her eyes told him she wanted.  
  
James just wanted her. He knew she wanted him too. It was all in her body language. He had to praise her for her efforts to hide it from him, but nothing was missed by him. Yeah, he felt safe around her but this.. This was something different. The tension in the room was palpable. James' heart was racing wildly with anxiety and... excitement.  
  
The super soldier didn't want to think about the things he had done in his life. He had tried drowning those demons his whole life, yet he was learning to enjoy their company. No, he wanted a distraction now. He wanted to get lost in the woman named Elizabeth Stark. To drown in those honey pools, to taste her sweet lips, to touch that smooth skin of her's.  
  
Without even an inkling of what he was about to do, James was on her. Pinning her under his hulking frame. The towel had hit the floor somewhere at the end of the bed. Hands-on either side of Liz's head and his thick thigh nestled between her's, he stared down at her. Bulky pectoral muscles rose and fell in slow steady breaths. Carefully he reached up to caress her cheek with his flesh hand. Fingertips getting lost in those dark tresses.  
  
"I.. I need you.."  
  
James whispered with a gravelly tone. Dipping his head down he brushing their noses together sweetly. He was so close to kissing her, but he needed to hear her say it. The man dared not move any further without knowing this was what she wanted to. He hadn't realized he was trembling with anticipation and worry as he waited for her answer.

**(Elizabeth)**

Her back hit the bed with a soft thud, the impact both stunning her and pulling her from the daze that was staring at James well defined muscled chest, only now that well-defined chest was looming above her, sharp blue ocean depths drilling their way into her own hazel orbs like he was searching for her soul but she was searching right back.  
  
Every sense, every nerve in her body was suddenly alive, set alight by the body atop hers, her own heartbeat thumping and drumming away in her ears like a well-tuned drum. His hands are like a branding iron against her skin but she leans into the hand the caresses her check, the muscled thigh pressed against her a stark reminder of how close their two bodies were, the jostling of him pinning her to the bed having made the pale silk nightgown she wore ride up high on her thigh, leaving very little between the two of them, between what they both clearly, desperately wanted.  
  
She couldn't deny that every fibre in her being in her body wanted this, had wanted this since they met for the second time in the park, the first time she'd held his hand, when he'd appeared outside her door, now more than ever she'd wanted this despite how much she knew she shouldn't.  
  
Slowly she let her own hand drift up to his sides gingerly pressing against his chest as he hovered above her, she could feel the steady thrum of his own heart against her palm the slight tremble that almost wasn't there, this was a real, not a dream. A little sigh of relief escapes her as her eyes flutter shut and she leans forward, foreheads touching.  
  
"James..." His name like a whispered prayer on her lips as she finally gives in and gently presses her lips against his.


End file.
